Grey Sky Morning
by DmnJean
Summary: Language, Anger, 1+R and 2+5/5+2. R&R please!


Grey Sky Morning  
-------------------------------------  
  
~~So you sailed away  
into a grey sky morning~~  
  
Despite the morning clouds, you sailed off after your wedding in the smooth space yacht. I couldn't travel to space- it hurt me too much.   
  
~~now I'm here to say   
love can be so boring~~  
  
But you know what? It's not like you have anything so great. I am going to have so much fun out in the world, and you had to tie yourself down, give yourself set perimeters to live your life by. Can't a perfect soldier improvise?   
  
~~nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now~~  
  
And it's not like I feel that twinge of emotion when I say your name. It's not like my heart doesn't crumble, knowing that you wake up to someone else's eyes, you call out someone else's name. It's not like that at all.... because now, I just say your name. And it's no different from saying any other word, any other name.   
  
~~but it's not so bad  
you're only the best I ever I had~~  
  
You're the best I've never had, truth to tell. You think I didn't notice you kept your eyes shut when we fucked? Because in the end, that's all it was. We didn't make love. You knew that you were quietly pretending I was someone else. We both knew it.   
  
~~you don't want me back~~  
  
Why would you? You've got the person you want, and I feel dead inside, a corpse with a hollow smile that I'm amazed someone hasn't seen through yet.   
  
~~you're just the best I ever had~~  
  
Because it's not like you were the best I ever had. It's not like that at all.   
  
~~so you stole my world  
now I'm just a phony~~   
  
You waltzed in, calmly blowing large holes in small things and I couldn't help but watch in awe. So strong... I tried to be just as strong as you. I should take up acting- It seems I've convinced everyone but you.   
  
~~remembering the girl~~  
  
And I do remember her... you didn't watch the sway of her hips as she jogged comfortably along. You didn't ogle her breasts, or her ass, like most would. You followed the pony tail she wore, as it swung back and forth, like a pendulum coming apart at the scenes.  
  
~~leaves me down and lonely~~   
  
It just hurt.  
  
~~send it in a letter  
make yourself feel better~~  
  
But somehow, you'll tell everything to someone, and mail it off in a letter to a remote place, and never have to face it again.   
  
~~but it's not so bad  
you're only the best I ever had  
you don't need me back  
you're just the best I ever had~~  
  
I'll wait, but not forever. I'll try, but not for you.   
  
~~and it may take some time to patch me up inside  
and i can't take it so I run away and hide~~  
  
I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the guilt you laid on me, like everytime you crawled on top of me in the dark it was my fault. it will take a while for me to heal from that, you know that? I ran, I hid. I'm starting to feel better here, in the arms of someone who doesn't mind my quiet, and who will comfort me a damn sight better than you ever did when the silent sobs I cry threaten to tear me apart.   
  
~~and i may find in time that you were always right~~  
  
Maybe you're right. Maybe I am too needy, and annoying.  
  
~~you're always right~~  
  
You never got a mission wrong, remember?  
  
~~so you sailed away  
into a grey sky mourning~~  
  
So go. Take your space yacht, and your princess. I'll stay here.   
  
~~now I'm here to say   
love can be so boring~~  
  
I don't need the boredom of politics and fake sighs.   
  
~~what was it you wanted? ~~  
  
Do you even know what you wanted?  
  
~~could it be I'm haunted? ~~  
  
Haunted... but in a careful way. My ghosts show me who can help me. They show me who's strong enough to never let go. Death haunted... a strange idea. I never saw your face. I thought that meant you'd escape my curse. I saw a different face.   
  
~~but it's not so bad  
youre only the best I ever had. ~~  
  
So go on. Death's defeated the princess, and the unfortunate prince.   
  
~~I don't want you back~~  
  
I've settled down with a dragon, and he'll eat you both if you come close enough.   
  
~~you're just the best I ever had~~  
  
Except for him.   
  
  
  
  
--A/N: I'm sorry, but due to school and work and life in general, it's taking me a little longer than I thought to continue the Angels? fic. I'll try to work on it as much as I can, but until I get it out I'll have no idea when it will be done. Thanks for the patience, and as always reviews are fabulously taken, even if they are flames. I laugh at those, and giggles are good stress relief. I don't own "Grey Sky Mourning", it's Vertical horizon's, and whoever they're affiliated with. Gundam Wing, is of course, not mine, but I like to play with them. Please don't sue? Thanks! -- 


End file.
